What Exactly Do You Want?
by Kurt-Glee-Gleek20
Summary: Kurt feels guilty after he thinks he's led Blaine to his doom, but has he? Has he brought them closer, or has he ruined them? My first fic, please give it a try for me! thanks!
1. The first nightmare to come

**I promise the next chapter will be longer. Well, should i make another chapter? Let me know please? I own nothing at all. **

"Call him." Kurt squirmed, but all it did was take the rope deeper into his skin. His captor watched him impatiently.

"N-No he doesn't need to be in this!" His voice was high with fear. His breath came in shot when a blow contacted his chest.

"Call your damn boyfriend, or so God help me…" he seemed to be fighting for control, "Listen here you faggot, this isn't your fight. We can dispose of you of you so easily…" he smiled, "Call your boyfriend or we're talking the garbage out." He pulled a gun and pointed it at Kurt's head.

The look in the guy's eyes told Kurt that the guy wasn't bluffing. Kurt flinched as it was cocked. He slowly nodded, as tears fell over his scratched face. A cell phone was roughly pushed into Kurt's shaking hand. He dialed the number and his eyes widened as the other line picked up. He couldn't do this! He couldn't just betray him like this! Not now, not ever.

"Hello?" His sweet, gentle voice filled the speaker. He sounded so tired, like he hadn't slept for days.

"B-Blaine…" Kurt stopped to fight the sobs back that threatened to come.

"Kurt? Where are you? Are you okay?" Worry and concern colored over his rushed tone.

"I'm at house 308 on River Park," Kurt repeated the words being mouthed to him.

"I'll be there in less than five minutes. Hang on, Okay?"

"Okay…" He hit the end button and felt the phone slip from his hands. He really just led his own boyfriend to his doom? He wished he could go back and take it away. But he couldn't. He was suddenly sick with guilt.

"Now we wait."

"Kurt? Are you here?" Blaine's voice filled Kurt's head.

"Answer him, let him join us."

"Y-Yes down the s-stairs," he ran down the stairs quickly and straight into the arms of two tall men. He struggled to get to Kurt, but it was no good. The men had tight grips on him.

"Kurt? What the hell is going on?" He looked hurt, which showed plainly on his face.

"I'm so sorry they…" Kurt cried out as the man kicked him in the lower stomach.

"What the hell? Don't touch him!" Blaine struggled a little harder.

"Keep talking, Mr. Anderson. We can't hit you, do to reasons. This is why we brought the boy into this. We figured we could get answers like this, because I know you don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"What do you want from me?"

"Answers," he left us alone with that one word.

"What the hell!" Blaine yelled. Kurt flinched and the tears came again. Blaine's face softened noticing Kurt's reaction. "I'm sorry." He walked over and quickly but gently untied Kurt bounds, not wanting to hurt him anymore.

"I'm so s-sorry…"

"Don't you ever be sorry. I'm glad you called me."

Kurt was taken by surprise at the calmness in his voice. He looked him in the eyes, "Why?" Why would Blaine want to be in this mess? Why would he want to be so close to death?

"Because I love you, and I don't want to see anything happen to you." His smile was pure.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt snuggled up to Blaine's chest. He fell asleep listening to Blaine Humming in his ear. If only he would have known he was going to wake up to pure hell…

**I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic. It's my first. Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. It's Not True! Is It?

**Here you go. Hope you enjoy! Like I said it would be longer! **

Blaine studied Kurt in his sleep. He sighed as Kurt tensed for the third time in the past hour. The door opened and their captor walked in slowly, smiling.

"Well, that's the first time the boy has slept in a long time. Too bad we have to wake him up." The man faked sympathy.

"Kurt, hey you need to get up, I'm sorry." Blaine said shaking his shoulder gently. Kurt groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Now then," The man sat in chair across from them. Blaine and Kurt just stayed on the floor. "Do you know why you're here?"

Both boys shook their heads. The man sighed and this one seemed real.

"Well, you're both here because of Blaine's mom." Blaine's mouth dropped open.

"Because of my mom? I think you're mistaken. Besides we haven't talked in a little over a year."

"Oh, I do believe I'm right. You don't know what she's doing, do you?" The man smiled once again, as again the boys shook their heads. "Well, she's involved in two important things going on that could ruin your family."

"That would be?" Kurt asked, still lying lazily on Blaine's chest.

"Murder and Stealing." Blaine sat up straight, causing Kurt to fall off him.

"Murder? Murdered who?"

"Stole what?" Kurt and Blaine asked their questions in unison.

"A very close friend of mine. And she stole a very large amount of money from us."

"So then why am I here?" Blaine asked. He already knew why Kurt was there.

"To get your mom to pay up." To everyone's surprise Blaine began laughing. The laughter was full of humor.

"My mom doesn't give a damn about me. What makes you think she'll pay when she finds out you have me?"

"Well, I could tell her I have an innocent little boy, who will be killed if she doesn't." He said looking straight at Kurt.

"W-Who are you?" Kurt asked a little shaky.

"You can just call me Smith. I'll be back in a bit. Boy get some rest, you'll need it."

"I-I have a name!" Kurt yelled. Smith whipped around quickly.

"Getting a little braver are we?" He grabbed Kurt's shirt collar, "I don't like you being brave. And I will do something about it. Do you understand me?" Kurt nodded. The man smiled and gently sat Kurt beside Blaine. Then out of nowhere he reached down and smacked Kurt across the cheek making him fall and hit the ground. Sharp pain flew threw his head.

"What the hell? Don't you dare touch him!" Blaine yelled, squatting beside Kurt making sure he was okay.

Smith kicked Kurt in the upper stomach causing him to cry out in pain. "Keep on talking, remember I can't touch you, but I can the boy." Blaine kept his mouth shut. "Now get some sleep, I'll be back in a few hours." He walked out quickly.

"Kurt! Are you okay?" Blaine asked panic rushing over him. He slowly relaxed when Kurt nodded his head. Blaine pulled him up to let him lean against him.

"Blaine?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay?" Blaine was taken by surprise. Was he okay? Kurt was the one practically getting beaten and he asks Blaine if he's okay?

"About your mom," Kurt said as though reading his mind.

"I don't know…" He answered honestly. He hadn't actually thought about it. His mom didn't give a damn about him, why should he give a damn about his mom? The only thing he wasn't okay with was that Kurt was down there with him, getting butt kicked.

"You shouldn't worry. You'll be fine… I…" Kurt's eye's slowly dropped closed, "Promise," he finished softly.

"It's you I'm worry about," he said looking at the younger boys face.

"Why? I'm fine, I'm going to be fine," He answered with an odd calmness to his voice.

"You won't be if my mom doesn't pay up to these guys…" Blaine closed his eyes trying to escape the images that floated in his mind.

"I'm sure she's not that stupid," Kurt said unsure if he even believed what he had just said. A loud screaming could be heard from upstairs.

"Rick I said give that damn boys the stupid injection!" Smith yelled.

"Are you sure? This is some powerful stuff… if you're still planning on doing your thing to the kid; you might not be able to wake him up. People can die from this stuff, Smith," The man- Rick- said a little soft but loud enough for Kurt and Blaine to hear.

"Fine then I'll do it!" The next moment the door was thrown open and Smith walked in with Rick right behind him. "Get up!" He ordered the boys to do. Blaine got up, but Kurt had dozed off and was still asleep. Smith made a growling like noise in his throat. "I SAID GET YOUR ASS UP!" Kurt's eyes opened and he jumped an inch into the air.

Blaine reached down and pulled him up. What had gotten Smith so mad? He wished he knew so Kurt would quite shaking so violently.

"Rick, hold Mr. Anderson while I give the boy here some nice sleeping medicine," He said angrily. Kurt flinched at the tone in his voice. He backed up as Smith made his way over to Kurt. Smith ground his teeth together and rammed Kurt into the wall, causing him to cry out.

"You will do what I say! Do you hear me?" His face was up into Kurt's. Kurt nodded and flinched. There was a moment's hesitation, and Kurt saw a sort of gleam in his eyes. Kurt's eyes widened when he realized why the guy hadn't done anything yet.

Kurt tried to pull away, but made no progress. He could see why Rick was so upset about the shot. They were both gay! Smith was planning on rapping him! Kurt let a whimper escape from his throat.

Smith smiled, "Have you found out my plans? Aw that ruins the whole surprise," he said with fake sadness. He shoved the needle into Kurt's arm with much pressure. Kurt let out a scream, "Get some sleep, I'll see in a bit," Smith laughed, allowing Kurt to slide to the ground.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled over and over. But Kurt couldn't answer his vision was blurring.

"Blaine…?" He said as loud as his voice would allow him. His body began to go numb, "No, no, I-I can't faint…" He forced out. Tears were coming into his eyes, "Please…"

"Kurt!" Was the last thing he heard before his head hit the cold, rough ground and the darkness took over.

**Should Smith rape him? idk if he should... Hmm let me know please!**


	3. Taken? My Brother?

**Chapter 3 up! Sorry to those of you who wanted it, but no rape, im kinda glad too! :) Thanks for the reviews! i really apperciate it! i really do! Enjoy the third chapter!**

Blaine panicked when he saw Kurt hit the floor. What had they just given him? He began struggling as hard as his body would allow. Rick loosened his grip, surprising Blaine.

"Hit me in the stomach," He whispered to Blaine. Was this guy serious? He couldn't just let Blaine go, although Blaine took the opportunity and kicked him. The man fell to the ground, letting go of Blaine. Smith turned around quickly. His face reddened, and he clenched his fists.

"Rick you idiot!" He yelled, almost ignoring Blaine. Blaine spotted a metal pipe leaning against the wall left to him. Would he make it? There was only one way to find out. Blaine jumped towards it, but Smith was too fast. He grabbed Blaine by the arm and yanked him back. No! He almost had it.

"Sneaky little shit aren't you?" Smith sneered. Blaine try to get away but Smith shoved the needle in his arm. Blaine found himself screaming. "Don't you ever try to get away again, or worst will happen," He walked out and shut the door leaving Rick inside the room as well.

"Ah, God! What the hell was that?" Blaine screamed, as his head began pounding.

"A sleeping medicine, you'll sleep for about an hour or two, depending on how much he just gave you," Rick said, crawling to him.

"No, I can't fall asleep, not with Kurt in this condition!" but his vision was already fading, "I'm sorry Kurt," he whispered before slowly fading into a relaxing darkness.

Blaine groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around and sighed when he remembered where he was. Kurt! Blaine looked over at the wall Kurt had been leaning against the last time he saw him. Kurt was wide awake with huge eyes. Blaine followed his eyes, and there lying on the ground was Rick; blood was sliding down his face from his head. Blaine looked back at Kurt catching onto what just happened.

He got up and slowly walked over to him, pulling the crying boy into his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay," Blaine comforted him.

"I-I saw him lying there, watching me," Kurt took a deep breath, "He got up and walked towards me, I didn't know what he was going to do, so I picked up the closest thing and hit him… did I kill him?" His voice broke on the last four words.

"I don't think so, but even if you did, you did the right thing," Blaine tried to say the right things, but wasn't sure if he had.

"I wonder what the kids at Dalton and McKinley think right now," Kurt said drowsily. Blaine hoped they were searching for them.

Mr. Schue walked into the glee club room to once again find Rachel and Mercedes upset. He walked over to the two girls, ignoring the rest of the kids for a moment.

"Girls, what's going on?" Mr. Schue asked swiftly.

"Kurt won't answer his phone, he hasn't come over," Mercedes started.

"This is the fourth day, we're really worried," Rachel finished.

"Yeah, I tried to call him the other day and he answered for about 2 seconds… it didn't sound like him, his breathing was real heavy…" Tina stopped, thinking about what she just said.

Finn had been sitting in the back listening. He hadn't seen Kurt in a long time, but that's because he went to Dalton now. But what Tina just said scared him terribly. Kurt didn't go missing right? He was probably just hanging out with his boyfriend.

"Alright everyone calm down," Mr. Schue said, quieting the kids, "I'm sure he's fine, but if makes you feel any better I'll go down there after school today, just to check."

Everyone nodded. They began practicing until the end of class, all their thoughts on Kurt. At the end of class Finn ran up to Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schue, I was wondering if I could go with you, to make sure Kurt's alright."

"Of course Finn, I'm leaving now, you want a lift?" Finn nodded and followed Mr. Schue to his car.

"Wes! Have you heard from Blaine yet?" David yelled to his friend, running up to him in the hallway.

"No, Kurt's been gone for four days, now Blaine's gone," Wes said slowly.

"You think we should check the security cameras?"

Wes nodded, "That might be a smart idea."

They ran to the camera room and went back to the past four days. They found Kurt in the hallway walking to algebra. A man walked towards him. They held their breath as the man shoved a piece a cloth on Kurt's mouth and nose. Kurt's eyes widened and he slid to the ground. The man picked him up and walked away from the cameras view.

"Do you think, Blaine…" Wes asked in a low voice.

"I don't know, let's find Blaine," David answered searching through the cameras. After about thirty minutes later they found what they were looking for.

Blaine had just come from Warblers practice and was walking down the hall towards his locker, when he answered his phone. His eyes got wide and it looked like he began yelling. David cursed the cameras for having no sound. He dropped his phone and ran out of the building.

"What do you think he said?" Wes asked.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, it was at that guy who took Kurt," David responded. There was a knock on the door.

Mr. Schue and Finn walked in, "Hello, were looking for a Kurt Hummel," Mr. Schue said politely.

"I wish we could tell you where he was, I'm David this here is Wes," David said extending a hand.

"Hi, I'm Finn this is my teacher, Mr. Schue."

"What do you mean you wish you could tell us?" Mr. Schue asked in a serious tone.

"Take a look at this," They played the video again for the two.

"Someone took my brother? And I wasn't informed!" Finn yelled, his face flushed with anger.

"We only just found out ourselves," Wes said.

"Calm down Finn, he has a boyfriend right? Blaine is it?"

"Yeah, that's him; well he got a phone call and ran out like the devil was after him, so I would say he's wherever Kurt is."

"Mr. Schue we can't tell the others about this!" Finn said starting to panic. How was he suppose to tell Burt and his mom? He groaned; just thinking about it made him hurt.

"We'll have too, think you for you all have done," Mr. Schue said calmly.

"Let us know if something comes up please!" Finn said before running out after Mr. Schue.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's sleeping figure. What was he going to do? He couldn't let Kurt stay here and get hurt anymore. He began dozing off when he heard a groan. He saw Rick beginning to sit up. So Kurt hadn't killed him after all. Rick noticed Blaine watching him.

"The kid's got a good swing," He said with a goofy grin.

"Yeah he does, I'm sorry about that he was just freaked out," Blaine said smiling at the thought of Kurt beating someone's head in with a pipe.

"No it's okay, I shouldn't have just walked over, I was just going to make sure he wasn't in shock. That medicine can do a lot to a human."

"So I've noticed, what was Smith yelling at you about?"

Rick grunted, "He was mad that I hadn't given you all that damned medicine yet."

"That's it?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He has anger problems, besides he's still mad at your mom."

"She really did murder and steal?" a mask of pain covered his face. He didn't like his mom, but it was still his mother.

"Oh hell yeah she did, a good swinger too," Rick started to stare off into space.

Blaine looked back at Kurt who looked relaxed for the first time since Blaine had seen him down here. He prayed that someone, anyone, would find them before it was too late. He couldn't stand to lose Kurt. And he felt their time was running short.

**Well, hope you liked it! Do you think the glee kids will find them in time? I hope so! haha! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Finn In Helplessness

**chapter 4 up! Sorry for all the typo's and sorry if it's getting confusing. Enjoy please!**

The next day Finn walked slowly into Mr. Schue's choir room. The rest of the kids were already there.

"What happened yesterday? You better tell me my man Kurt is okay," Mercedes said, breaking Finns hope they wouldn't ask.

"Kurt, he's been taken," Finn said sternly.

"Taken has in kidnapped?" Tina asked, almost yelling it.

Finn nodded, fighting back the tears that threatened to take over. Why am I crying! He asked himself angrily.

"Hey guys, I guess Finn already told you," Mr. Schue said sadly, "Let's not fret they have many search teams out there right now."

"This is horrible! Imma kill Blaine's ass!" Mercedes said angrily.

"No need. He took off after Kurt; he went missing two days ago. He got a call about it, and I'm guessing the guy told him where they were, so Blaine went to find him; hasn't been seen since," Finn answered, thanking Blaine for being with Kurt.

"Mr. Schue we have to do something we can't just sit here!" Puck yelled.

"Yeah, Pucks right!" Sam agreed, "We could go help the search teams!"

There were many agreements. Mr. Schue looked at every one of their determined faces and sighed.

"Guy's I would love to as well, but we have to keep out of their way, I'm sorry."

"Mr. Schue this is much more important than practice," Rachel said loudly, "Please!"

"Santana, Brittany and I could keep coach Sylvester out of your hair why we do," Quinn said trying her best to get Mr. Schue to allow them to help. She wasn't Kurt's best friend but she liked him, and couldn't stand it if something happened to him.

Mr. Schue took another look around the kids discussing how they should help with the search. He smiled, "Alright, we'll do what we can," He got many WOOS and YES'S. He laughed and they began to figure out their plan. Finn probably was the happiest; finally he could help Kurt get back.

"What do you want to do when we get out of here?" Kurt asked to past the time a little faster.

Blaine thought for a minute then answered, "Take a shower, I smell bad."

"No you don't you smell like…Blaine," Kurt said looking up at him and grinning.

Blaine took the bait and began grinning too. They were a little more relaxed since they hadn't heard from Smith all night, which meant they both got sleep. Rick got up and went to the door, he turned the knob and to all their surprise it opened. Rick started to walk out when a loud pop came from the stairs. Kurt screamed and Blaine held his breath as Rick rolled down the stairs with a little hole in his chest.

"Damn it," Blaine said through clenched teeth, "How could he be so stupid?"

"Oh my God, is he dead?" Kurt asked inching towards him. Blaine pulled Kurt back, making him cry out in surprise.

"No, don't you dare go towards those stairs! I'm not having you shot!" Blaine said angrily. Kurt noticed a blaze in his eyes and backed down. "It was his own, stupid fault!"

Kurt's mouth fell open, "Blaine! How could you? He didn't know that guy was up there waiting! He wanted to get out, as do I," Kurt got lower and lower towards the end until he finally whispered the end.

"I know, but I keep thinking what if that was you? What if…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He closed his eyes to escape he vivid images in his mind.

Kurt Hugged Blaine and pushed his face into his chest, "Don't worry we'll be okay, I'm sure Finn and my dad are looking for us," Blaine heard him, but barley listened. What if they weren't? What if they were doomed forever?

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking," Blaine said smoothly.

"About what?" Kurt asked, curiosity taking over the concern.

"Nothing important, don't worry about it."

Kurt looked like he was going to protest, but dropped it, which Blaine was thankful for. Blaine decided to go search Rick. The door at the top of the stairs was closed again.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, scared for the other boy, "Please, come back over here!"

"It's okay, Kurt," Blaine reassured him, "I'll be right there."

Kurt made a funny noise in the back of his throat. Blaine almost smiled at how much Kurt cared for him. He searched Rick over not finding much. But he did find something that would help him more than he knew. A gun.

Finn was sitting in the choir room with the rest of the kids waiting for their search to begin, when his cell phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered.

"F-Finn…"

Finn's heart beat went up way to quick. "Kurt?" He whispered.

"Sorry the boy cannot come to the phone right now," A man chuckled.

"You bastard! What have you done with him?" Finn screamed.

Mr. Schue walked in at this point. He was listening hard now.

"Not much, yet, although would you mind giving Blaine's parents a call?"

"What sick joke is this?" Finn said through clenched teeth.

His blood ran cold when he heard a scream, which he immediately knew was Kurt's. He heard yelling in the back ground and noticed it was Blaine's, telling him to stop, whatever he was doing.

"Kurt! Kurt?"

"Oh he's here, just not in a good condition. Are you going to give them a call, or should I just kill him now?"

"Yes I will, please just leave him alone!" Finn had tears coming now. He was not hearing this. He couldn't be!

"Good," he heard the man sigh, "I guess I'll leave him alone then."

Finn's breathing steadied a little.

"For now," the man laughed. He hung up.

Finn dropped his phone. He began shaking.

"Finn, who was just on the phone?" Mr. Schue asked walking over to him.

Finn felt everyone's eyes on him. He wished he could just melt and go through the floor.

"K-Kurt and his captor…" Finn said between sobs.

Everyone gasped and began yelling at once.

"What did he say?"

What has he done with my man, Kurt?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Finn screamed, causing everyone to be quiet. "I-I don't know. Kurt answered and then a man was on the phone threatening to kill Kurt! I don't know what was happening except Kurt was screaming in pain!"

"Everyone calm down!" Mr. Schue said sternly, "Finn, I need your cell phone."

Finn instantly handed it over, "why?"

"If you were on the phone at least three minutes they can track the call."

Everyone got real excited then. Yes! They were finally going to find Kurt! At least they all hoped and prayed.

Kurt screamed. The man was carving something on his forearm. Kurt didn't have the stomach to look at his arm to see what it said.

"Hurt's like hell doesn't it?" The man sneered.

"Leave him alone! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Blaine screamed, struggling against the bounds that kept him connected to the stairwell railing.

Kurt let out another scream as Smith stabbed it into his arm deeper and harder, "GOD STOP!" He yelled. He began thrashing around and kicked Smith in the stomach.

"You bitch!" Smiths face was flushed with anger. He grabbed Kurt and shoved him against the wall. Kurt whimpered as his back hit the wall, "You want to do that again?" He asked holding the knife against Kurt's neck. Kurt shook his slowly, so he wouldn't cut his neck. Smith shoved him once more and walked out of the room, slamming the door so hard it shook on its hinges.

Kurt walked slowly over to Blaine and untied the bounds. Blaine let Kurt fall into his arms and cry.

"It's okay, it's okay," He soothed. He led them over to the left side wall and slid to the floor.

"What's my a-arm say?" He asked through his sobs.

Blaine gapped a minute, "I'm not sure…"

"Please Blaine! Just tell me."

"It says… faggot."

Kurt got the courage to look at his arm. When he saw it he thought he was going to be sick. Blaine rubbed circles on his back and said soothing things to him. He only wished nothing else would happen. But not all wishes come true…

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it! **


	5. Thank you, Lord!

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long. Anyway this is the last chapter. I think i want to write a new story. After you read this, do mind telling me if i should start a new story? THANKS!**

Mr. Schue walked into the police station quickly. He looked around, not sure of where to go.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I help you?" A officer asked politely, although he looked annoyed that Mr. Schue was in his presences.

Mr. Schue felt a little uneasy but sucked it up and said, "Yes, I'm here for the boy that went missing, Kurt Hummel. I'm his Glee teacher, I have something that might help him out," he handed him the phone.

"A cell phone?" The officer laughed.

"Yes, that is Finn Hudson's cell phone; Kurt's older brother. The man who took Kurt called him on that phone an hour ago," Mr. Schue said seriously.

The man raised his eyebrow, "Tell Mr. Hudson he might've just saved his brother, Mr. …"

"William Schuster," He said, smiling and left the building to tell Finn, and the others.

Blaine moved Kurt so that he leaned against the wall, and went to retrieve the gun. Once he had it he surveyed the room, wondering where to put it. He thought about it twice then decided to hide it behind the furnace. Kurt groaned just has Blaine slid it in the door.

"Blaine?" He asked sleepily obliviously not aware that Blaine was 20 inches in front of him.

"I'm right here," he answered, walking over to him, "Is something wrong?" He asked allowing him to lay his head on his shoulder.

"Yes, we're still here," he answered with a hint of sadness in his voice. Blaine looked down at him, and really studied him. His hair was sticking up everywhere and his eye's seemed darker. They weren't the bright green-blue he remembered, they were darker, dull even. He was slouched too, not holding his head up high like he normally does.

Blaine wanted to weep for the boy there, but held it together, "We wont be for long, I promise," He answered blinking the tears back. He had a feeling it was a promise he wouldn't be able to keep.

"Well?" Finn asked, literally running into the choir room the next day.

"Officer called me not long ago," Mr. Schue smiled then added, "We got 'em!" Everyone cheered.

"Thank you Mr. Schue!" Tina yelled jumping up and down in her seat.

Mercedes was really quiet, "Mr. Schue…" He walked over to Mercedes.

"I know, I don't want to know if they're dead, but this is a start."

Mr. Schue's phone went off and when he picked it up his face went white.

"Are you sure? Yes, that sounds like him, oh God! Alright," Mr. Schue hung up quickly and looked at the kids, "We have a problem."

The door opened right after Blaine and Kurt had fallen asleep. Blaine was shaken awake, as was Kurt.

"What the hell!" Kurt called, earning a smack across the face.

"We've been caught, I can't le you go on alive knowing as much as you know," He pulled out the same gun he used when he forced Kurt to call Blaine.

Kurt's eye's widened as he was shoved against the wall, and a gun was put against his head. Blaine looked back where the gun was hidden. He took his chance and ran for it.

"NO!" he screamed, as he dove for it. Kurt took this as an opportunity and kicked Smith onto the floor.

"You son of a bitch!" Smith snarled and lunged at him. Blaine tackled him out of the way but not quick enough. The gun shot sounded as though it was right in his ear. Kurt let out a pierced scream.

Blaine felt something warm running down his arm, where he held onto Kurt's waist. Please tell me it isn't blood! His mind screamed, please! Kurt made a gasping noise.

"Blaine let go! AH! You're hurting me!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine immediately let go, "Oh God, Kurt! Where did you get shot?" He began panicking until he heard laughter fill the room.

"I got him! I told you I wouldn't let him live!" Sirens surrounded the house and the front door burst open.

"IN HERE!" Blaine screamed. Another shot rang, but it hit the wall. Blaine turned, and aimed as best he could with his hands shaking. At the same time the door flew open.

"Drop the guns!" A bigger man yelled. Blaine dropped his immediately, although he still looked cautiously over where Smith was standing, still holding his gun.

"Do not shoot! Put the gun down, sir," the officer walked towards him from the back. Smith looked like he was trying to decide whether he wanted to put it down or not. Blaine gritted his teeth, the only other sound aside from Kurt's heavy breathing.

The police officer brought Smith's hands behind his back, "Is anyone hurt?"

"Yes, Kurt here is!" Blaine yelled. Kurt! He lay down beside Kurt and push his hair out of his face, "You scared me so bad."

Kurt looked at him through tear filled eye's, "And you said you couldn't try out for the football team," he said with a smile and laughter in his voice.

Blaine smiled too, but tears were streaming down his face. How could he have let this happen? Why wasn't he the one shot? Blood should be running through his shirt. He let out a sob and Kurt scooted closer.

"Don't cry, Blaine," He said softly, "I'm perfectly fine." Blaine looked him in the eye's, he saw the sadness, and then saw nothing as both of them closed their eye's.

"Kurt's been shot, but he's alive; they both are, but they're also out cold," Mr. Schue said sadly.

"We got to go see them," Finn suddenly yelled, "Especially Kurt, Please, Mr. Schue!"

He looked at all the kids, all of them nodding. He sighed in defeat, "Alright let's go."

When they got to the hospital Finn thought he'd be sick, standing outside Kurt and Blaine's door. Mr. Schue walked over to him, "Are you okay, Finn? We don't have to do this now, you know?"

Finn shook his head, "No I want to see him." Mr. Schue nodded and opened the door.

Finn hesitated then slowly walked into the room. He covered his mouth when he saw Kurt; cords all over him, his chest rising heavily and slowly falling. He stumbled over to his bedside, everyone else stayed behind, to scared to come any closer.

"Kurt?" He whispered. The next second the door flew open, Burt Hummel and Carol Hudson ran into the room.

"Mom…" Finn fell into his mothers arms, as tears tumbled down his face.

Burt walked up to the bedside, beside them, "All I have to say is that I'm so damn glad he's alive."

"Yeah, but I should have been the one to get shot," a voice a few feet away said quietly.

"Blaine? What do you mean?" Rachel asked, walking over to him.

"He told Kurt he wouldn't live, he shot him. I jumped in front of him and knocked him down, but not in time. The bullet missed me by just a couple inches," his voice had a hint of sadness in it.

"You can't blame yourself for that!" She insisted, suddenly getting mad.

"Why not?"

"You didn't know he was going to get shot! You couldn't have prevented it!" Rachel answered matter-of-factly.

"Maybe I could've," he shrugged.

Rachel shook her head as her face began to turn red. She couldn't sand it when someone didn't agree with her. She figured 99% of the time she was right. The 1% she just made a mistake, according to her. She couldn't believe Blaine was blaming himself though.

"Oh no, you don't blame yourself," Burt said, tears tumbling down his face.

"Why not? Did you not just hear Rachel and my conversation?"

"I did, and you didn't do anything wrong!" Burt surprisingly raised his voice towards Blaine.

Blaine shrunk down.

"Burt, leave him alone," Finn said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I…" Burt broke down the next second.

Everyone seemed a little uncomfortable. They had all been listening, not wanting to ruin the poor family's moment.

"W-What…is…going on?" A very light voice asked, startling everyone in the room.

"Kurt?"

"Dad?" The next second it was Kurt's turn to break down, "Dad!"

Burt threw his arms around his son, "You scared us all so bad."

Burt moved out of the way so that Finn could have his turn.

"Hey Ku-" Kurt hugged him so tight, Finn was scared he'd suffocate.

"Finn, I'm so sorry!" Kurt sobbed into his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be sorry, I was worried though…" Finn said softly, petting his hair, as tears fell down his face as well.

"How are you feeling, Kurt Hunny?" Carol asked quietly.

"Horrible, we have so much to catch up on!" Kurt cracked a grin, trying to lighten the room. Everyone cracked up. Kurt was going to be just fine.

"Kurt…" Blaine had gotten out of his cot and walked over to Kurt's bedside.

"Oh Blaine… I thought you were dead…"

Blaine looked confused, "What?"

"I don't know.. I thought I saw you get shot…"

"Kurt that was you," Mr. Schue said for the first time since entering the room.

"Oh… I cant feel it…" Kurt shrugged.

Blaine reached down and hugged Kurt, "I was scared I'd lost you…"

"Oh Blaine you should know I'm not going away that easily," Kurt smiled, glad for the warm and comfort Blaine's body provided.

"Kurt! You … God thank GOD you're okay!" Mercedes and Tina practically jumped on him.

"Alright, thanks guys, now in a month there's a new sale in…" Kurt went on and on and everyone listened and laughed, glad that he was okay. They all knew it. Except Blaine.

He was afraid Kurt would be scared for life. Being held hostage getting shot and beat. But watching Kurt smile and laugh brought to that thought. He began to almost know he'd be fine as well. They all would be. And he was satisfied with knowing just that much.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed my story! Thank you for all the reviews! im glad you liked it!**


End file.
